Directly modulating the analog intensity of a light-emitting diode (LED) or semiconductor laser with an electrical signal is considered among the simplest methods known in the art for transmitting analog signals, such as sound and video signals, on optical fibers. Although such analog techniques have the advantage of significantly smaller bandwidth requirements than digital pulse code modulation, or analog or pulse frequency modulation, amplitude modulation may suffer from noise and nonlinearity of the optical source.
Distortion inherent in certain analog transmitters prevents a linear electrical modulation signal from being converted linearly to an optical signal, and instead causes the signal to become distorted. These effects are particularly detrimental to multi-channel video transmission which requires excellent linearity to prevent channels from interfering with each other. A highly linearized analog optical system has wide application in commercial TV transmission, CATV, interactive TV, and video telephone transmission.
Linearization of optical and other nonlinear transmitters has been studied for some time, but proposed solutions suffer from practical disadvantages. Most applications have bandwidths which are too large for practical use. Feedforward techniques require complex system components such as optical power combiners and multiple optical sources. Quasi-optical feedforward techniques suffer from similar complexity problems and further require extremely well-matched parts.
One method employed in the past to reduce distortion inherent in nonlinear devices has been predistortion. In this technique, a modulation signal is combined with a signal equal in magnitude to the distortion inherent in the nonlinear device but opposite in sign. When the nonlinear device modulates the combined signal, the device's inherent distortion is canceled by the combined signal's predistortion and only the linear part of the source signal is transmitted. This predistortion signal is usually in the form of additive and subtractive combinations of the input fundamental frequencies as these intermodulation products constitute the most fertile source of distortion in analog signal transmission. In the distribution of AM signals for cable television, for example, there are often as many as 40 frequencies on a particular band and plenty of opportunities for second order and third order intermodulation products of those frequencies.
Current predistortion techniques generally divide an input signal into two or more electrical paths and generate predistortion on one or more of the paths resembling the distortion inherent in the nonlinear transmitting device. The generated predistortion is the inverse of the nonlinear device's inherent distortion and serves to cancel the effect of the device's inherent distortion when recombined with the input signal.
Attenuation can be used to match the magnitude of the predistortion to the magnitude of the device's inherent distortion characteristics before the signals are recombined and sent to the nonlinear device for modulation. However, the method suffers from crudeness because nonlinear devices frequently have amplitude and phase distortion characteristics dependent on the frequency of the modulating signal. Present techniques provide no means for compensating for these frequency-dependent nonlinearities.
Neglecting to correct for the frequency dependence of the distortion leads to a result which may be quite tolerable for many systems and for signals with relatively narrow bandwidth. However, they become particularly troublesome when converting an electrical TV signal to an optical signal for cable transmission. Such signals for cable TV may have forty or more input frequencies, all of which need to have high quality amplitude modulated signals. The transmission devices for such signal must have an exceptionally high degree of linearity.
The present invention accordingly is addressed to these and other difficulties found in the prior art.